O Melhor de Mim
by Lara Boger
Summary: Ao saber que poderia perder Kyo, Iori Yagami descobre o que é sentir medo. YAOI IORI x KYO
1. Acidente

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de King of Fighters não me pertencem, e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**O melhor de mim**

Barulhos altos, sons de buzinas, burburinho. Gente gritando. Os indícios de confusão eram gritantes. Ao abrir os olhos, depois que tudo pareceu parar, viu vidros quebrados, metal retorcido, carros desfigurados, assim como deveria estar o seu. Pessoas correndo, feridas, nervosas, desorientadas.

Isto compôs o cenário percebido por Iori Yagami, antes mesmo que sua visão pudesse recuperar o foco. Retomando a consciência, tratou de perceber aquilo que estava a sua volta, mexendo-se um pouco, desfrutando das percepções de dor que lhe indicava que estava vivo.

Tontura foi o primeiro obstáculo a ser superado nessa retomada. Nada anormal, o carro rodopiara tanto que mal poderia identificar direita e esquerda. Tudo acontecera tão de repente que mal teve tempo de reagir ao grito de alerta de Kusanagi.

"_Kyo..."_

A lembrança da voz alta do moreno fez com que despertasse subitamente para o fato de que não estava sozinho no automóvel.

- Dessa nós escapamos, Kyo. – disse, sem olhar para o lado, ainda avaliando a confusão do lado de fora.

Queria fazer piada, ouvir a voz dele reagindo mal e assustado com o que acontecera, pronunciando todos os nomes sujos que conhecia e xingando-o, ainda que a culpa não fosse sua. Sabia que este seria o estopim de mais uma entre as várias brigas que travaram ao longo da semana. Era uma provocação, e apesar de saber do perigo, queria ouvir a resposta. Talvez isso pudesse aliviar o susto que sentiram, mesmo que lhe causasse problemas mais tarde.

Mas não houve. Não ouviu a voz de Kyo.

Dentro do carro, apenas o silêncio, enquanto fora dele, a balbúrdia.

Mas não importava. Isso não importava. Queria apenas ouvir a voz de Kyo.

- Kusanagi? – chamou-o pelo sobrenome, sabendo que vindo de sua parte, seria quase uma ofensa, devido a rivalidade que separava os clãs. – Odeio que me deixem falando sozinho, Kusanagi.

Tentou manter o tom sarcástico que lhe era típico, mas sentiu sua voz oscilar, preocupado. Novamente não teve resposta.

Alarmado, moveu-se para vê-lo, e ao vê-lo, ignorou que estivesse sentindo dores. O impacto daquele cenário deixou-o simplesmente em choque, fora de si, alheio a tudo.

O desespero o tomou naquele momento, entorpecendo-o. Não se deu conta dos toques e palavras em vozes que não era aquela que queria ouvir. Soube do mundo apagando ao seu redor, e da última visão, que não desejava, mas não conseguia evitar.

**Hospital**

Acordou em um lugar iluminado e silencioso, deitado em uma cama. Aquela não era sua casa.

Não precisou de mais de trinta segundos para que o acontecido viesse a sua mente: o acidente que não pôde evitar. Um engavetamento do qual seu carro fora envolvido, o grito de Kyo alertando para que tivesse uma reação embora não houvesse tempo pra isso. a força de diversos impactos, que mal pôde saber de onde vinham, fazendo com que perdessem a noção de chão e teto, fazendo tudo parecer a mesma coisa.

Lembrava do gosto de sangue em seus lábios, de dores que pareceram ínfimas tendo em vista o que acontecera e as diversas formas pelo qual já a experimentara. Sensações ínfimas e incomparáveis ao que sentira ao chamar por seu namorado e não obter resposta, nem mesmo provocando-o das formas mais odiosas. Incomparável ao que encontrou quando virou-se para olhá-lo e descobrir a razão de seu silêncio.

Corpo praticamente jogado no banco do carona. Metade do rosto ensangüentado por um ferimento do lado direito da testa. Face ligeiramente virada para Yagami, como se tivesse tentado olhá-lo de soslaio. Olhos fechados. Não parecia respirar.

O mundo parou naquele momento. Esquecera qualquer dor ou incômodo ao ver Kyo sangrar. Claro que não seria a primeira vez, afinal era impossível sair ileso de torneios... mas ele estava desacordado! Sequer sabia se estava respirando. E de repente aquela cena tomou proporções aterradoras.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentiu medo.

Não era prepotência dizer isso. Nunca faltara coragem e petulância ao jovem Iori Yagami. Impetuoso, contestador, movido à emoções vindas do perigo, do inesperado. Adrenalina era o seu prazer, e o medo não lhe parecia ser mais do que um friozinho na barriga, quase imperceptível e ao qual já estava acostumado a ignorar.

Mas naquele momento, o medo simplesmente foi mais forte, assumindo feições e ditando possibilidades que o fizeram tremer. Não pelo que acontecera a si mesmo. Era por quem amava. Seu medo era por Kyo.

Kyo Kusanagi, aquele que deveria ser o seu maior inimigo. Apenas deveria, porque o moreno despertou-lhe sentimentos bem maiores que raiva e rancor. Não conseguia sentir isso por ele, por mais que tentasse.

Quando se deu conta de que aquela história de vingança não lhe pertencia, e qualquer sentimento de ódio seria infundado, aceitou o fato de que poderia amá-lo, por mais questão que fizesse de atormentá-lo com provocações de rivalidade. Sabia que aquilo que sentia ia além do desejo de tê-lo em seu colchão.

Não era só desejo, nem era só paixão. Bem mais que isso. Amor.

Envolveram-se uma noite, por pura atração. Com isso, Iori teve dificuldades em fazê-lo acreditar que poderiam ir além disso. Demorou várias outras noites para sentir que o tinha, e outras tantas para acreditar que era de verdade. O afeto que os envolviam, misturado à rivalidade que talvez nunca deixasse de existir transformava aquele relacionamento em campo de guerra, para que se seguisse uma reconciliação tórrida. As brigas poderiam ser freqüentes, assim como as declarações de ódio e amor. Kusanagi podia até parecer mais dócil, mas guardava rancores, engolindo sapos até que explodia de raiva, colocando ingredientes a mais nas brigas.

Nesses dias de guerra, passavam dias sem se falar, ou travando pequenas provocações. As vezes parecia ser o fim, mas o amor sempre falava mais alto. Naquele dia também estava sendo assim. Árduas batalhas provocadas por razões que não conseguia se lembrar. Sabia que, foram inúmeras discussões em apenas uma semana.

Fosse o que fosse, tais motivos eram pequenos agora. Não eram importantes. Não quando sua última lembrança antes de apagar fosse a de seu namorado, ferido e desacordado no meio de um acidente.

Um frio correu por sua espinha. Aquilo era um quarto de hospital. Estava sozinho ali... mas onde estava Kusanagi?

Com aquela lembrança em sua cabeça, levantou-se como num salto, arrebentando a cânula que levava o soro a sua veia, e se livrando do incômodo pedestal. Alcançou a porta, abrindo-a e vendo o corredor, onde havia pessoas de jaleco, uniformizadas, levando outras, deitadas em macas ou sentadas em cadeiras de rodas... e o moreno não estava entre eles.

- Ei, onde pensa que vai? – perguntou a voz feminina, que assustou Yagami ao ver aquela enfermeira surgir em sua frente.

- Meu amigo, eu preciso encontrá-lo... – respondeu, tentando passar e sair da porta, mas sem resultados.

- O senhor não pode sair da cama agora. Está em observação!

- Mas a senhora não entende! É importante! Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu... ele também veio pra cá, não veio? Por favor!

- Qual o nome do seu amigo? – perguntou ela, parecendo desconfiada.

- Kyo Kusanagi. – respondeu, sentindo a voz oscilar pela ansiedade. – Estava comigo dentro do carro. Como é que ele está?

- Verei isso para o senhor. Enquanto isso, volte para a cama.

- Mas...

- Por favor! Volte para a cama! eu já disse que vou verificar!

Assustado com o tom de voz da enfermeira e pelo poder que ela parecia ter, obedeceu. Ela só saiu da porta após vê-lo deitar, tendo a certeza mínima de que sua ordem não seria desrespeitada.

Iori encolheu-se, sentindo os segundos passarem como se fossem séculos. Uma eternidade, quando tinha em mente que não sabia o que acontecera a Kyo.

Olhava fixamente para a porta, a espera da mulher que lhe prometera as informações. Ela era petulante, mas afinal estava apenas fazendo seu trabalho, e de qualquer forma, precisava daquele favor. Tinha de ser educado se quisesse saber do moreno.

Não soube quanto tempo se passou até ver a porta abrir. E junto com a enfermeira, havia um homem de jaleco. Meia idade, óculos de aros grossos, cara de poucos amigos. Yagami imediatamente decidiu que não gostava dele, mas pouco poderia fazer sobre isso. Também não gostou da presença daquele homem. Significava más notícias.

- Senhor Iori Yagami, eu sou o doutor Ishihara. Deseja informações sobre Kyo Kusanagi, é isso?

- Sim.

- E o que o senhor é do paciente?

- Amigo. – respondeu, embora talvez fosse claro que sua ligação com Kusanagi fosse maior, mas tinha consciência de que deveria protegê-lo. – Ele estava junto comigo no carro quando aconteceu o acidente. O que houve? Como ele está?

O médico suspirou, sem mudar a expressão sisuda. E para Iori, que tinha esperanças de que aquilo fosse apenas um traço de personalidade, a má notícia pareceu iminente.

Naquele momento, a ansiedade deu lugar ao medo. E, como uma criança que espera um castigo na voz de seu pai, esperou pelo que o médico ia dizer.

- Receio não ter boas notícias, senhor Yagami. A situação do seu amigo é muito delicada.

- Mas o que houve? – sentiu novamente a voz falhar, mas não se importou. Talvez não conseguisse mantê-la no tom certo por mais tempo. - Como assim?

- Ele sofreu ferimentos graves. Órgãos foram perfurados... houve hemorragia mas isso foi contornado. Houve também um ferimento na cabeça...

- Sim, ele estava inconsciente quando o carro parou. Mas e agora? Kyo está acordado?

- Essa é a questão. O paciente continua inconsciente, e está em coma.

- O quê?! – ele quase gritou. – Mas... quando vai acordar?

- Esse é o problema. Não sabemos. Pode ser agora, daqui a minutos, alguns dias... ou anos. Talvez nunca.


	2. Espera

**Hospital, dias depois. **

O jovem ruivo passou pelos corredores a passos lentos. Não tinha pressa. Não que não quisesse. Simplesmente não podia. Não ia ajudar em nada, e não queria piorar as coisas. Já bastava as besteiras que havia cometido.

O destino já era conhecido. Seus pés poderiam levá-lo até lá sem que ao menos se desse conta. Logo estava em frente a porta do quarto, o lugar onde passava mais tempo, desde que tudo acontecera. Não se queixava disso, apesar de, em sã consciência, ninguém querer estar num hospital.

Que se danasse. Estava exatamente onde queria estar. Podia não ser o melhor, mas simplesmente estava ao lado de Kyo. Então, não importava.

Abriu a porta, devagar para não fazer barulho. Logo se deparou com o jovem moreno, deitado na cama, mergulhado em um sono que durava dias.

Aproximou-se dele, querendo vê-lo melhor. O rosto bonito estava pálido e maculado por alguns ferimentos, que já tinham começado a cicatrizar. A expressão era serena, como se estivesse num sono leve e revigorante, mas infelizmente não era o caso. Seu namorado ainda estava em coma, e o seu diagnóstico era o mesmo: sem previsões ou estimativas.

Acarinhou o cabelo castanho do rapaz, desejando saber se por acaso ele poderia ouví-lo, ou saber que estava ali ao seu lado. Seria um alento, mas não esperava por essa resposta. Apenas fazia a mesma coisa, todos os dias, esperando que pudesse sentir sua presença e quem sabe, reagir.

Suspirou, sentando numa poltrona desconfortável que havia ao lado da cama, ignorou o incômodo e as dores que certamente teria ao levantar. Não tinha direito a reclamações, e de qualquer modo, todo desconforto seria pouco comparado ao que estava sentindo por não ter o namorado ao seu lado.

Tudo aquilo era muito estranho. Eram situações completamente novas. E de todas essas situações, o responsável era o mesmo.

Kusanagi... justamente Kusanagi. Certamente ele ficaria orgulhoso em saber disso, caso o ruivo tivesse coragem de admitir. Caso também tivesse oportunidade de lhe dizer, ou fazer com que percebesse. Sua tolerância, sua calma, e a preocupação naquela hora. Tudo isso junto, por uma só pessoa.

Com certeza Kyo gostaria muito de saber disso.

Sentia-se mais calmo, mais sereno para passar por tudo aquilo. Sua aparente impassividade não era indiferença. Quem o viu durante os primeiros dias depois de receber a notícia, sabia que não era o caso. Poucos viram a expressão de Iori ao ouvir o médico sisudo falando em "nunca", de uma forma tão trágica, como se não tivesse mais volta. Ninguém viu que foi preciso que entrassem pessoas para lhe aplicar sedativos, tamanho foi o abalo emocional que sofreu.

E quem não sofreria?

"_Quem eles pensam que são para me pedir calma?"_

Ninguém parecia entender o que estava acontecendo ali. Aquelas pessoas de branco não sabiam o que estavam querendo quando lhe mandavam ficar calmo. Elas tentavam impedir que fosse procurar Kyo. Queria apenas vê-lo, será que era pedir demais? Se tivessem entendido antes, não precisaria empurrar novamente o pedestal do soro só para tentar se desvencilhar do médico e da enfermeira, e nem bater em três auxiliares, só pra tentar sair do quarto.

Fosse como fosse, a ansiedade por não poder vê-lo durou três dias, o tempo em que ficou internado. Durante esse tempo, não lhe foi permitido vê-lo, tendo apenas notícias por outros funcionários. Coisa que o enlouquecia, pois de um modo ou outro, as circunstâncias eram muito ruins... e estava apavorado por Kusanagi.

Só conseguiu vê-lo quando teve alta. Ainda assim, desrespeitou ordens médicas, porque lhe recomendaram repouso. Simplesmente não pôde se conter. Tinha que ver seu namorado, precisava ver com seus próprios olhos e tirar suas conclusões. E quando o viu, o susto: ele estava em uma UTI, ligado à várias máquinas, tinha o rosto marcado, corpo ferido. O acidente fora cruel com Kyo. Não tinha se dado conta, mas vendo-o, foi capaz de perceber que as colisões aconteceram do lado onde seu namorado estava sentado.

Já havia se passado pouco mais de uma semana, e nada. Nenhuma reação a não ser alguma melhora nos ferimentos internos, que também lhe ameaçavam a vida. Não que seu estado ainda não fosse delicado. Continuava mal, mas Kusanagi resistia. Iori sabia que ele estava lutando da forma que podia.

Uma luta quase solitária. Yagami sentia-se impotente, de mãos atadas. Era terrível ver a pessoa que amava sofrendo sem poder fazer nada pra ajudar. E estar ao seu lado, na cabeceira de sua cama, era o mínimo. E ainda assim, insistindo muito, pois os médicos diziam que não havia necessidade de sua presença, alegando que o rapaz não poderia ouvi-lo, sentir seus toques, ou saber que estava ali.

Iori não acreditava nessas palavras. Estava sempre ao seu lado, velando o sono, falando com ele, mesmo que isso significasse fazer um monólogo, ou fazendo um carinho, tentando estimulá-lo a reagir.

E esperava. Era tudo o que tinha a ser feito. E com isso, na ânsia de estar perto do moreno, mudou toda sua rotina, passando a ficar em sua função. Passava várias horas dentro daquele quarto, ficando o dia todo dentro do hospital, hesitando em ir para casa nem que fosse apenas pra tomar um banho ou trocar de roupa. Não queria deixá-lo sozinho, e acompanhava todos os procedimentos dos médicos e enfermeiras que entravam naquele quarto. Seu sono se resumia a cochilos na poltrona, próxima ao leito de Kyo. Sua alimentação era apenas de lanches rápidos, onde comia bem pouco. Não tinha fome, se alimentava o suficiente para se manter de pé e de vigília.

"Céus, por que tinha de acontecer desse jeito?"

Sentia-se mal, arrependido. Depois de ter um tempo para refletir, lembrou-se do motivo da discussão. Na realidade, não era preciso pensar tanto, pois quase todas as discussões começavam pelo mesmo motivo: ciúmes. Iori era ciumento, possessivo. Não gostava de violência, mas brigava por qualquer motivo. O namorado era o mais freqüente deles.

Sentia ciúmes de Kusanagi. Claro que sentia. O moreno chamava a atenção de todos quando estava na rua, homens ou mulheres. Os olhares de cobiça que ele recebia eram quase palpáveis, lascivos a ponto de serem constrangedores.

Parecia ter mel. E claro que Yagami não gostava disso. Queria tê-lo só para si. O moreno lhe pertencia, será que era pedir demais?

Fidelidade não era pedir demais. Ciúme e fidelidades eram provas de amor. E sabia que Kyo o amava tanto quanto. Mas, fidelidade, daquele jeito lhe parecia quase impossível. Muitas tentações ao lado, todas praticamente debaixo de seu nariz, e o outro parecia ser desligado demais pra perceber.

Talvez Kyo não soubesse o quanto ele atraísse as pessoas. Talvez ele se subestimasse. Iori sabia disso, mas se esqueceu ao iniciar a discussão. Mais uma entre as tantas durante a semana. Agora por alguém que se aproximara do moreno para puxar conversa enquanto o ruivo estava no palco, tocando com sua banda em um bar. E Kyo trocara algumas palavras com o desconhecido, bem poucas. Palavras que não pôde ouvir.

Desconhecer as palavras trocadas entre eles, não participar daquele momento deixou-o profundamente incomodado.

Ciúmes, inevitáveis. Discussões também. Brigas podiam acontecer muito facilmente, e mais ainda quando aqueles que discutem são teimosos e de temperamento forte. Esse era o caso dos dois, embora claramente Iori fosse o mais difícil de se lidar. Yagami era aquele que tinha mais chances de ofender alguém, de perder o controle.

E perdera. Durante a discussão, que se estendeu até dentro do carro durante a volta para casa, foi o ruivo quem disse tudo aquilo que poderia feri-lo. Razões pequenas podiam levar a grandes batalhas, onde são expostos tudo aquilo que seria menor, como manias irritantes notadas pela convivência e defeitos pessoais. Ou mesmo aquilo que parecia ter sido esquecido: a descendência.

Kusanagi e Yagami. Clãs que eram inimigos mortais. Uma disputa que fez duas pessoas se odiarem por muito tempo, sem que o motivo realmente lhes pertencesse. A guerra não tinha mais importância para Kyo e Iori, que acabaram ignorando os sobrenomes para ficarem juntos, quando a obsessão mudou de forma: quando o ódio se tornou um amor, nem por isso menos complicado ou menos explosivo.

Amor e ódio eram sentimentos quase irmãos. Sabia que o relacionamento deles era assim desde o início, tanto pelo ódio burocrático que havia antes, quanto pela intensidade das personalidades explosivas. Iori sabia que a disputa de clãs ainda era um assunto muito delicado, mas mesmo assim não hesitou em chamar o namorado pelo sobrenome: fato que os separou durante muito tempo.

Sabia que aquilo ia ferir, mas ainda assim o fez, tendo em resposta, palavras que agora lhe soavam como uma macabra profecia.

- Você estaria mais feliz se eu saísse da sua vida, Iori. Devia ter me matado quando teve a chance.

Naquele momento, teve vontade de calá-lo, até mesmo de lhe bater para que parasse de falar aquelas asneiras. Era o que deveria ter feito... mas não! Tinha que irritá-lo. Tinha que feri-lo ainda mais, concordando.

- Quer saber? Tem razão, eu estaria mesmo muito melhor sem você. Foi um erro ter me envolvido com um... um Kusanagi.

Bastou lhe responder e tudo aconteceu. Passaram alguns poucos segundos, suficiente para perceber que conseguira ofendê-lo já que ele se calara, mas sem demora veio o grito, na voz de Kyo. Uma advertência sobre o cenário formado logo a frente, mas do qual Iori não teve tempo de desviar.

O acidente. Sem tempo ou oportunidade para que desmentisse e fizessem as pazes.

Agora, o ruivo sabia que deveria tomar mais cuidado com as palavras, mas talvez fosse tarde demais. Sabia que deveria tê-lo magoado profundamente. Sabia que isso ia acontecer e ainda assim tinha feito.

Daria tudo para que o tempo voltasse. Queria ter evitado o acidente, do qual talvez pudessem ter escapado por cinco minutos, antes ou depois. Queria ter evitado a briga, ou não ter lhe dito as más palavras, especialmente isso. Porque, se a discussão tivesse de acontecer, o acidente fosse inevitável e houvesse a possibilidade de perdê-lo, Kyo não teria se magoado por uma atitude impensada. Não acreditaria em bobagens.

Yagami admitia: falava demais, dizia coisas erradas nas horas erradas. Mas, de um modo ou de outro, era capaz de contornar os estragos. Já agora poderia não ser mais possível.

Queria dizer a ele, que não se arrependia por estarem juntos, que o sobrenome não significava nada e que não estaria melhor se estivesse morto. Queria dizer que o amava.

Estava pagando o preço por seu orgulho. Um preço alto demais.

Ali, naquele momento, daria tudo o que tinha por alguma reação de sua parte, fosse ela qual fosse. Mataria para que ele abrisse os olhos. Morreria para vê-lo sorrir.

Quem diria que um Kusanagi teria tanto poder?

Kyo ficaria orgulhoso em saber o tamanho da importância que tinha em sua vida. E Iori ficaria feliz em deixar que ele soubesse. Não ia se importar em parecer fraco. Sentir e demonstrar afeto não era fraqueza.

Mas, se queria mesmo que acontecesse, teria de ter paciência. Poderia lhe contar agora, lhe dizendo tudo isso, mas era absurdamente incômoda a idéia de estar falando sozinho. Por mais que sempre falasse com Kyo enquanto estava lá dentro, ficava triste por achar que pudesse ser inútil.

Não queria acreditar que fosse, mas, as vezes era quase impossível. Às vezes era difícil acreditar em qualquer coisa quando ouvia tantos dizerem o contrário. Falava com o namorado, por instinto, por crença. Queria acreditar que ele o ouvia. E se assim fosse, queria que ele soubesse, que estava ao seu lado.

Olhou atentamente para o rosto dele. Acarinhou suavemente a face bonita do rapaz, tomando cuidado para não resvalar em qualquer ferimento, temendo que pudesse infeccionar e assim agravar seu estado. Não estava mais agüentando aquele silêncio forçado, embalado por sons das máquinas, monitorando um Kusanagi que mal parecia ser aquele moreno que lhe despertava tantos sentimentos.

Sem que pudesse ou quisesse se controlar, as palavras foram sendo pronunciadas, sem que pudesse pensar muito. Talvez se pensasse, não lhes dissesse, e ao menos naquele momento quis seguir seus instintos.

- Bem, Kyo, eu não sei se pode me ouvir. Os médicos dizem que não, mas eu quero acreditar que possa... então, como não sei o que pode acontecer, talvez seja melhor eu arriscar e te dizer o que tem de ser dito. E acho que tenho muito a dizer. – segurou-lhe a mão, tocando-lhe os dedos, tomando cuidado para não esbarrar em nenhum fio preso ali – Eu não queria ter te magoado, sou mesmo um idiota, me desculpe.

Abaixou a cabeça, respirando pesadamente, pesaroso.

- Quando você acordar, vamos consertar tudo isso, certo? Eu prometo que não reclamo mais de nada que você possa esquecer, ou de qualquer besteira que você fale. Eu nunca mais vou brigar quando você estiver triste e for a praia sem mim... desde que me avise antes, senão vou ficar te procurando feito louco. E juro que vou controlar essa minha boca maldita pra parar de falar asneiras. E também juro que vou tentar controlar meus ciúmes – riu, nervoso – Eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas eu prometo que vou fazer um esforço. Se for por você, vai valer a pena.

"_Mas sem você, isso não terá valor nenhum."_

Apertou suavemente a mão de Kyo, como se quisesse lhe passar algum calor, ou dizer que não ia sair de perto. Passou algum tempo assim, até que sentiu seus olhos pesarem. O cansaço da vigília estava falando mais alto, afinal cochilos não eram o bastante, especialmente naquela poltrona. Sono sempre leve, como se estivesse em constante alerta. Sempre a espera de algum sinal da parte de Kusanagi, que permanecia alheio em seu sono profundo.

Sabia que não conseguiria permanecer acordado por mais muito tempo, então, antes de qualquer coisa, repousou sua mão sobre a dele, e enquanto deitou a cabeça no braço daquela poltrona, já tão companheira. Nenhum conforto, mas para poder ficar com Kyo, certamente era o bastante.

Apenas fechou os olhos, obedecendo ao seu corpo já fatigado pela espera.


	3. Redescobrir

Sono, prisão, vazio. Essas eram as percepções dominantes.

"Percepções" talvez não fosse a palavra certa. Tudo parecia longe demais de seus sentidos para chamá-las assim. Distante demais para que _sentisse_. Inalcançável.

Não se mexia. Seu tato parecia não existir. Era um outro tipo de estado... seria um novo nível de consciência?

Kyo não sabia dizer. Sabia muito pouco, talvez quase nada. Tinha poucas lembranças dos últimos acontecimentos. Tudo era vago demais para ter qualquer lembrança que parecesse ser mais esclarecedora. Tudo parecia um grande novelo, uma confusão que não conseguia transpor.

Apenas uma coisa o guiava, tirando-o temporariamente daquela letargia. Uma voz. A voz de Iori.

Achou estranho ouvir a voz grave do namorado... ou o que quer que ele fosse seu. Do pouco que conseguia recordar, estava o fato de brigarem constantemente, com a mesma freqüência das horas tórridas ou das declarações fugazes de afeto. Suas maiores dúvidas estavam justamente aí, a respeito de um vínculo que talvez não existisse. Talvez tivessem discutido uma última vez antes de estar naquela situação.

Não sabia o que acontecera, pelo menos não se lembrava exatamente. Lembrava de estar no carro com Iori. Apenas isso. Talvez tivesse acontecido algo grave, afinal o tom de voz do outro lhe parecia diferente. Não era irritadiço, ou sarcástico. E sim calmo, quase doce.

Provavelmente tinham brigado de novo, mas Iori não era do tipo que cedia. E se fosse isso, certamente algo muito grave acontecera.

Bom, talvez fosse um sonho. Quem sabe não estava dormindo? Era a possibilidade mais verossímil, afinal desde quando Yagami falaria de forma tão... suave? Ou com essa coisa... desconhecida em sua voz. Parecida com "medo".

Iori Yagami? Medo? Tinha mesmo de ser sonho.

Com certeza era sonho...

Mas se era assim, por que então não acordava? Aquela sensação parecia durar tempo demais para ser apenas uma noite de sono. Mais provável que não fosse.

_- Eu não queria ter te magoado, sou mesmo um idiota, me desculpe..._ _Quando você acordar, vamos consertar tudo isso, certo? _

O que? Desculpas? Vindas de Iori? Droga, o que acontecera dentro daquele carro? Por que Yagami estava falando com ele como se estivesse tratando com alguém em seu leito de morte?

Foi quando as memórias vieram numa velocidade que lhe pareceu ser demais.

Houve sim, um acidente. Tudo muito rápido. A algazarra estava bem em frente aos seus olhos mas não teve tempo de tentar algo para impedir que se envolvessem. Um impacto em sua cabeça, doía demais. Sentiu que ia desmaiar, ainda tentou reagir contra isso, mas realmente foi o que aconteceu. Uma tontura forte e rápida, e em seguida tudo apagou.

Será que ainda não tinha acordado?

Mas há quanto tempo estava dormindo? Era por isso que Iori o estava tratando com esse cuidado?

Antes poderia rir por isso... mas agora não tinha graça nenhuma.

Será que estava em coma? Como poderia sair daquela situação? O que dava pra fazer?

Nada. Talvez não pudesse fazer nada. Só esperar.

Esperar, e ouvir a voz de Iori, em promessas, palavras que jamais achou que pudessem ouvir, vindas dele.

Normalmente aquilo poderia lhe dar um gosto especial, um prazer. Mas não era o caso.

Do jeito que estava a voz de seu companheiro, devia ter muito tempo, muitos dias.

E devia ser grave. Yagami não era do tipo que se preocupava a toa. Se ele estava ali, e falando coisas tão surpreendentes, deveria temer. E por algum motivo, ele parecia sentir-se culpado. Talvez Iori tivesse lhe dito algo ruim, e agora pudesse estar arrependido. Quando Iori queria fazer algo, aquilo poderia se tornar uma obsessão.

Droga... como isso era angustiante. Queria dar algum sinal de vida, mostrar para o ruivo que podia ouvi-lo. talvez isso pudesse deixá-lo mais calmo.

Talvez deixasse a si mesmo mais calmo. Pouco mais confiante para enfrentar aquilo que não sabia o que era, e nem quanto tempo ia durar. Afinal, não conseguia saber. Apenas lhe parecia muito tempo, e desde o que lhe parecia o primeiro momento, ouvia a voz de Iori, em palavras de apoio, mas que nem sempre conseguia entender. O tom oscilando entre confiança e ansiedade, num tipo de voz que talvez apenas Kyo tivesse presenciado.

Aquilo estava deixando Kusanagi com medo. Algo do qual ele não estava acostumado. O simples medo de qualquer coisa.

Sentia segurança pela voz de Yagami. Não a de que aquilo fosse terminar, mas a de que não estava sozinho. Segurança do sentimento do outro. Ele lhe dissera sobre amor. Sobre espera.

Podia senti-lo ao seu lado, mas não com o tato. Era difícil explicar. Apenas sentia.

E agora que tinha certeza de que o afeto era recíproco, queria acordar, nem que fosse para realmente descobrir-se num sonho. Para abrir os olhos e ver Iori deitado de costas para si, roncando, mesmo depois de uma noite tórrida. Em seu íntimo, queria apenas uma fagulha de compreensão e mesmo que em sonho, podia dar-se por satisfeito.

Não queria que tivesse acontecido algo assim para que pudesse compreender, mas, fosse como fosse, só queria que aquilo terminasse.

Era só nisso que conseguia pensar quando algo pareceu estranho. Sensações esquisitas, desagradáveis mas que não conseguia evitar. Como se algo o entorpecesse, como se algo doesse. Milhares de coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Indescritível. Assustador, mas indescritível.

x---x---x

Apito de máquinas invadiram os tímpanos, com a altura de amplificadores.

A luz o cegou, ofuscando terrivelmente sua retina. Os olhos que se abriram lentamente tiveram de se fechar, até que se acostumasse com o excesso de luz.

Novas sensações tomavam seu corpo, fazendo com que verdadeiramente sentisse e reconhecesse aquilo que estava ao seu redor.

Um toque. Contato de peles. Sua mão. Havia um peso sobre ela. Não que fosse pesado, mas era diferente. Não podia ver do que se tratava, pelo menos ainda. Sua visão ainda não havia encontrado foco, e os olhos tão pequeninos que mal poderia enxergar qualquer coisa.

Tudo não passava de borrões, pelo menos naqueles breves segundos, mas pela cor dominante e pelo cheiro, sabia que aquilo era um hospital. Não era preciso muito para identificar que lugar era aquele.

De qualquer forma, aquele não era o seu principal interesse. Tinha outras prioridades. Razões maiores para usar a recém redescoberta dos seus sentidos. Estava acordado. Definitivamente.

Não que estivesse com pressa de saber o que estava repousando sobre sua mão. Tinha suas desconfianças, mas fazer um teste nunca era demais, e de qualquer forma não era fácil pensar claramente.

Mesmo assim, não custava descobrir se era um sonho ou não.

Apenas moveu seus dedos, levemente, redescobrindo seu tato. Movimentos leves, hesitantes, redescobrindo a consciência e o que lhe era atrelada.

Sentiu a pele quente da mão alheia sobre a sua. Seus dedos resvalando na palma da outra mão, suavemente. Um movimento fraco, mas que teve conseqüências.

Felizes conseqüências.


	4. Proteção

Garagem, casa de Iori.

- Iori, não. Não precisa. Está tudo bem.

- Precisa sim, deixe de ser teimoso.

- Mas está me tratando como se eu fosse uma garota!

- Não estou, não. Deixa de vergonha. Não tem ninguém vendo a gente.

-_ EU_ estou vendo!

- Então feche os olhos, ora...

Dentro da garagem, Iori estava às voltas com Kyo. O moreno acabara de receber alta do hospital, e seu estado ainda inspirava atenção e cuidados. O motivo da pequena discussão era por Yagami querer carregá-lo até o quarto, alegando que as recomendações médicas eram de repouso absoluto. E, Kusanagi recusava o gesto, dizendo que não havia problemas em ir até lá com as próprias pernas.

Aquilo estava muito longe de ser uma das típicas discussões. O tom do ruivo não lembrava em nada a ironia e o sarcasmo típicos de sua rudeza. Mesmo que pudesse ser teimoso ou irônico, seu tom era diferente. Simplesmente cômico, apenas cuidadoso. Estava feliz demais com a chance de ter Kyo por perto, sob sua proteção. Não queria perder isso por nada, nem deixar escapar qualquer gesto para com ele.

- Iori, estou falando sério, não me olhe com essa cara... ei, ei! – com um movimento rápido, Yagami o tinha nos braços, agindo de surpresa.

- Pare de reclamar e facilite um pouco as coisas...

Ignorando solenemente um palavrão ou outro resmungado pelo mais baixo, e rindo pela teimosia que lhe era divertida, o ruivo abriu a porta com um chute fraco, atravessou a sala e deixou Kyo na cama, já pronta para recebê-lo. Rapidamente, tirou-lhe o calçado, jogando-os para o outro lado do quarto, de forma desleixada.

- E então? Doeu? – perguntou, provocando o rapaz a sua frente, que tentava parecer zangado mas não conseguia. – Não foi tão ruim assim...

- Estou me sentindo uma frágil donzela em perigo.

- Bem... – sentou-se ao seu lado, passando o braço por seu ombro num gesto desajeitado. – Você não é uma garota, e muito menos donzela... ah, não mesmo. – lançou ao moreno um olhar safado, que o fez rir. – Mas frágil você está. Vou cuidar de você e espero que não faça isso ser muito difícil.

Acarinhou o rosto de Kyo, adorando ver aqueles olhos castanhos mirando os seus, assim como o tímido sorriso se desenhando em seus lábios. Mas, ele não parecia se sentir muito à vontade e Iori decidiu que não gostava disso.

- Que tal trocar essa roupa, só pra ficar mais confortável.

Kyo concordou, então Yagami levantou, pegando roupas limpas para o namorado para ajudá-lo a se vestir. Assustou-se ao ver os ferimentos e hematomas espalhados pelo corpo menor, e tentou fazer com que ele se movesse o mínimo possível. Ao ver as feições belas de seu companheiro se contorcendo pela dor, sentiu um aperto no peito e decidiu para si mesmo que, se fosse preciso, manteria-o amarrado na cama, apenas para que ele não sentisse dor novamente.

- Dói muito? – perguntou, preocupado, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Pouco. – fechou os olhos com força, reagindo ao incômodo – Não é nada. Já, já passa.

- Eu sei que vai. Vou cuidar pessoalmente para que isso aconteça. Vai ser em dois tempos.

- Se depender da sua vontade, com certeza. – comentou, admirando o sorriso do ruivo, tão aberto e tão vivaz que chegou a lhe desconsertar. – Obrigado.

- Pelo que está agradecendo?

- Seu cuidado. Tudo o que fez e continua fazendo. Por tudo.

- Não tem que agradecer por nada, Kyo. Não fiz nada. Era o mínimo.

- Você se sacrificou, Iori. Esteve naquele hospital o tempo todo. Já se olhou no espelho? Já viu o seu estado?

- Tá com vergonha da minha aparência? – brincou – Prometo que é temporário. Além disso, não foi sacrifício nenhum... e valeu a pena. Você vale o meu esforço.

- Desculpa as coisas que eu disse... naquela noite.

- Esqueça isso, não foi culpa sua. Eu provoquei e fiz por merecer qualquer coisa que pudesse me dizer, mesmo sendo uma grande asneira. Eu é quem fui idiota por ter concordado... você sabe que aquilo não é verdade. E eu deveria ter estacionado o carro e ter te dado uma surra.

Kyo riu com a afirmação, ao passo que o ruivo ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreso pelo que acabara de dizer e pela reação de seu namorado. "Do que ele está achando graça?" pensou, já se condenando pela besteira que havia acabado de dizer.

- Ei? Do que está rindo!? Eu prometi que não ia mais falar essas... – perguntou, soando levemente irritado, mas foi interrompido.

- Iori, não deveria fazer promessas que não consegue cumprir.

- Não acredita em mim?

- Não seria o Iori que conheço. Quando resolvemos ficar juntos, eu sabia o que estava levando. Um cara durão, mal educado, sarcástico, explosivo, intolerante e que fala sem pensar. Eu sabia dos riscos e aceitei.

- Está arrependido?

- Não, não estou. E você? Está arrependido?

- De ter ficado com um cara imaturo, mimado, riquinho, preguiçoso e desmemoriado? Nem um pouco! Não seria o Kyo que conheço. Também não posso reclamar.

Estreitou o corpo do moreno em seus braços, trazendo-o para mais perto de si com cuidado, para não machucá-lo. Acariciou o rosto de Kusanagi, aproximando seus lábios do dele, iniciando o beijo pelo qual tanto ansiara. Enquanto Kyo permaneceu internado, Yagami tentou evitar demonstrações de carinho mais expansivas, temendo que passassem a tratar Kusanagi de outra forma. Não queria que ele fosse alvo de qualquer preconceito ou piadinha, que pudesse prejudicar o tratamento médico. Agora, livres daquele ambiente, podia acarinhá-lo a vontade.

- Estava sentindo falta dessa boca...

- Só da boca? – provocou o moreno.

- Nããããão... eu estava com saudades de tudo. Só que isso, vai ser só depois, quando você estiver melhor. Os médicos disseram repouso absoluto.

- E acha que vai conseguir resistir?

- É pro seu próprio bem. E, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, um beijo já está de bom tamanho, por enquanto. Posso resistir.

- Ah é?

Dessa vez foi o moreno quem se aproximou dos lábios dele, um novo beijo com direito a uma leve mordida. Gesto sutil, mas lascivo o suficiente para surpreender Iori. Uma surpresa adorável, mas que poderia ter conseqüências pouco recomendáveis.

- Kyo, eu não quero te machucar. Você não pode fazer esforço, então não me provoque. – repreendeu, tentando manter um tom zangado. Uma tentativa em vão, pois o riso se fazia presente.

- Beijo não é provocação. Nem esforço.

- Sei... quer comer alguma coisa?

- No amplo sentido da palavra?

- Kyo...

- Calma, eu entendi. Não estou com fome. Eles me obrigaram a comer antes de sair do hospital.

- E como se sente? Está doendo?

- Está, mas posso sobreviver a isso, não se preocupe. Só estou cansado.

- Durma um pouco.

- Você também precisa dormir, Iori.

- Não esquenta a cabeça comigo. Apenas descanse.

Fez como se fosse levantar, mas Kusanagi não deixou, segurando-lhe o ombro.

- Fica aqui. – pediu Kyo, respondendo sem querer a uma pergunta quase estampada na face de Yagami, mas que não se materializou em sua voz. – Dorme comigo. Por favor.

O ruivo sorriu ternamente, tocando o rosto do namorado, o polegar seguindo a linha do maxilar do moreno, parecendo observá-lo, atento às suas feições.

- Não precisava nem pedir.

Deitou ao seu lado, trazendo o corpo menor para perto do seu, aconchegando-o em seu peito. Seus dedos numa leve carícia nos cabelos escuros, fazendo com que ele suspirasse, bem baixinho e com os olhos fechados. Ouvir aquele som foi como música em seus ouvidos.

Tudo aquilo era muito bom para Iori, especialmente depois daqueles acontecimentos. Ter Kyo em seus braços era indescritível, e não queria estragar esse momento... mas uma pergunta estava martelando em sua cabeça, torturando-o. E impelido pela angústia, acabou fazendo-a.

- Promete que não vai mais me deixar?

A pergunta na voz do ruivo despertou a atenção de Kusanagi, que abriu os olhos, mas não o olhou. Sabia que ele certamente não estava confortável em fazer esse tipo de pergunta, e que talvez isso o envergonhasse mais tarde.

- Eu nunca te deixei.

- Duas semanas. Você me deixou por duas semanas.

- Não foi por vontade própria. – disse o óbvio ao ver que ele assimilara o tempo de seu coma como um afastamento.

- Mas me deixou.

- Não deixei. Estive lá o tempo todo, assim como você esteve. Te ouvia, mas não podia responder. Nunca de deixei, Iori. Nem te deixaria. A menos que você quisesse.

- Eu nunca vou querer isso, Kyo. Sei que não sou muito bom pra ficar dizendo essas coisas, mas saiba que eu te amo de verdade. Nunca fui bom com as palavras, mas o que sinto por você é sincero.

- Eu sei. Você não é bom com as palavras, mas já me provou isso com gestos. Eu nunca vou esquecer do que fez por mim esses dias, e só tenho a agradecer, ainda que não aceite isso.

Iori o olhou, desconsertado, sem saber o que lhe dizer. Sua sorte era Kyo não o estar olhando, parecendo sonolento demais para levantar a cabeça e notar sua falta de reação. De qualquer forma, talvez lhe fosse um movimento doloroso. Silenciosamente o ruivo o agradeceu por ter esse tempo para si sem ter de se mostrar forte. Aquele tipo de emoção ainda lhe era muito novo para se entregar tão facilmente, ou ao menos expor.

Kyo, nesse tempo, sentia o corpo relaxando sob o carinho de seu companheiro. Sabia que o tinha assustado, mas não fez qualquer pergunta nesse sentido, nem qualquer outro gesto que pudesse constrangê-lo, mas simplesmente não podia deixar de agradecer ao ruivo tudo o que ele havia feito. Se antes desconfiava do sentimento que os unia, posto a prova a cada pequena discussão, agora tinha a certeza de que havia algo mais.

Yagami o amava. Cada palavra dita naquele hospital era verdadeira. Era bem mais que sexo ou atração física. Mais que química. Nada disso levava alguém a ter tanta dedicação com outra pessoa quanto Iori tivera durante aqueles dias. Sempre ao lado da cama, zelando por ele de um modo ou de outro, fosse naquele coma, ou quando já estava desperto. Ainda lembrava da expressão dele, assustada, surpresa, feliz ao vê-lo consciente, repetindo palavras desconexas, embargadas por um choro que tentava esconder a todo custo.

Tudo era verdade. Era amor. Afeto. E tudo era recíproco. E bem mais belo do que podia imaginar.

Quase morrera naquele acidente, mas estava feliz por ter acontecido. Cada marca, ferimento, ou dia de hospital lhe provaram que nada tinha sido a toa, que tudo era sincero e não uma farsa. Kyo por muitas vezes achara isso, tinha todas as razões para crer nisso.

Agora, Iori lhe dera novas razões para acreditar nos sentimentos. Novas faces, novos gestos. E agora aqueles braços fortes que o envolviam significavam proteção, e não apenas a pegada de quem estava louco de desejo. Eram cuidado, abrigo e não apenas força.

Era tudo o que queria. Iori. Nem mais, nem menos. Apenas ele. Simplesmente ele. Iori mostrara o melhor de si ao demonstrar aquele amor. E agradecer era o mínimo.

Apenas desfrutou da carícia, sentindo o calor da pele do namorado, esperando que ele pudesse digerir tudo aquilo, sabendo que Yagami estava longe, perdido numa confusão de pensamentos.

Perdido... era assim que o ruivo estava. Assustado com a intensidade de tudo aquilo que houve e descobriu naqueles dias... com as palavras do rapaz a quem abraçava. Tudo lhe era novo demais. Tão novo quanto intenso... e tinha de aprender a lidar com isso. Muitas emoções de uma vez só... eram coisas que tinha de entender.

Ainda podia sentir a euforia que teve ao sentir os dedos de Kyo se mexerem. Naquela tarde, esqueceu de toda a fadiga, despertando do sono leve que seu corpo lhe infligira como único meio de descanso, justamente por sentir aquele movimento sutil. Tinha pensado ser um sonho, mas não era. Atento, viu os dedos de Kusanagi se moverem, viu- abrir os olhos e mal conseguindo enxergar, ouviu um gemido doloroso deixar seus lábios ao tentar levantar o corpo, num movimento quase inexistente. Sua voz ao pronunciar seu nome, como se soubesse que ele estava ali, ao seu lado.

O olhar de Kyo... depois de tanto tempo! Como quis ver aqueles olhos... aquele sorriso vivaz. Imagens que o fizeram perder as palavras, que fizeram os seus olhos marejarem e dar início a uma cena emocional e dramática digna de filmes, como se seu cérebro e seu temperamento difícil fossem esquecidos e dessem vez àquela emoção dos românticos abobados. Choro, voz trêmula, palavras desconexas... tudo que poderia envergonhá-lo mais tarde, mas do qual não se importaria.

Aquilo não tinha preço. Cada momento, muito valioso. Kyo estava vivo e ao seu lado. Sabia que isso era praticamente um milagre. Teve a perfeita consciência disso ao ir até o depósito e ver em que estado ficara o carro em que estavam. O lado do passageiro, onde estava o moreno ficara completamente desfigurado. Qualquer um que visse aquele automóvel, diria que quem estava naquele banco teria morrido.

E foi por pouco. Muito pouco. Os dias de hospital e o terror daquela espera ainda estavam em sua memória. O medo era grande demais para ser esquecido, e sabia que isso estaria em seus sonhos noturnos. O temor de perdê-lo acompanharia Yagami pelo resto de seus dias, tinha certeza. Agora, podia admitir que o namoro acabasse ou uma separação, mas nunca aquela perda que esteve prestes a sofrer. Uma separação podia ser contornada, poderia correr atrás dele até convencê-lo a voltar usando todos os métodos que conhecia, até mesmo os errados... mas não a morte.

E se fosse pra viver sem Kusanagi ao seu lado, melhor mesmo que tudo acabasse. Aquele moreno petulante, desmemoriado, e preguiçoso significava muito em sua vida. Ele sempre fora sua obsessão. Se antes, o desejou morto, agora tinha vontade de se estapear ao lembrar disso. Eram momentos que queria esquecer. Kyo continuava sendo sua obsessão, mas o queria ao seu lado. Era o seu único desejo.

E tê-lo ali em seus braços, depois de tudo, era o maior prêmio que poderia ter. Era nisso que estava pensando enquanto mantinha-se imóvel para não incomodá-lo, esperando que os pensamentos cessassem. Queria ter apenas aquela sensação de que tudo estava em seu devido lugar. Aquele moreno era o melhor de si. Não podia perdê-lo. Ia cuidar daquele rapaz como cuidaria daquilo que lhe era mais valioso... mas o medo ainda lhe parecia grande, presente.

- O que foi, Iori?

- O que foi, o quê?

- Você está tenso. Está preocupado com alguma coisa?

- Não, acho que o problema é essa cama.- disse, tentando despistar - Devo ter me acostumado à poltrona do hospital.

- Se quiser podemos voltar lá. Eu volto pra cama, e você pra poltrona, que tal?

- Nem brincando! – respondeu, um tom acima de sua voz normal – Nem pense nisso.

- Calma, não precisa ser tão intempestivo! – riu, parecendo achar graça daquela reação.

- Preciso sim. Só eu sei o que passei naqueles dias. Agora, eu só volto pra aquele hospital se for altamente necessário.

- Não foi minha intenção te dar tanto trabalho nesses dias. Mas, se te servir de alento, se eu algum dia dormir mais que o tempo normal, pode me bater pra ver se acordo.

- Não vai ser pra tanto. Prometo que vou tentar me controlar... é que eu...

- É que você...? – repetiu as palavras, para tentar incentivar Yagami a terminar a frase.

- Tenho medo de que aconteça de novo. Ridículo, não é? Pode parecer que sim, mas acho que fiquei traumatizado, ou coisa parecida.

Surpreendeu-se quando sentiu o peso do corpo de Kyo sumir, deixando-o órfão daquele contato de peles, mas não teve tempo de sentir sua falta. Logo se deparou com os olhos castanhos dele, olhando diretamente para os seus. Em seu rosto, uma expressão leve, atenciosa, algo que lhe era comum, mas que Yagami nunca tinha se dado conta. Talvez agora reparasse mais, devido ao fato de vê-lo adormecido por tanto tempo. Agora, qualquer feição lhe parecia nova e absolutamente fascinante... mesmo as mais comuns.

- Não, não é ridículo. – disse, calmamente - Não tem que se preocupar com isso. Não vou fugir de você... mas não espere que eu fique para sempre. Coisas podem acontecer, Iori, acho que já teve a prova disso. Pode ser que eu não esteja aqui amanhã, ou pode ser você, e pelos mais diversos motivos. Mas não podemos ficar pensando nisso sempre e a todo instante. É perda de tempo.

O ruivo sorriu, sem graça, se sentindo um idiota por aquela confissão, mas agora não adiantava se lamentar por ter lhe dito. Era bom que Kusanagi soubesse.

- Eu queria ter essa sua serenidade.

- Talvez possa vir a tê-la também.

- Você me ensina?

- Não sou expert nisso. Não prefere um monge chinês?

- Não, não preciso de um mestre. Podemos aprender juntos, um com o outro. Que tal?

- Pensando em dois, Yagami?

- Soa estranho?

- Não estranho. Incomum, talvez. Surpreendente.

- Isso é bom ou ruim?

- Ruim é que não é. – sorriu.

- Você gosta?

- É... gosto.

- Vou tentar fazer isso mais vezes.

Kyo riu de forma suave, algumas mechas do cabelo castanho, caíram em frente aos seus olhos emoldurando aquele rosto quase felino, e o ruivo adorou ver aquilo. Por um instante, o mesmo olhar que recebera, quando o pesadelo daquele coma finalmente terminara. Uma visão breve, pois logo ele voltou a deitar a cabeça em seu peito, relaxando com um afago de Iori em sua nuca.

- Faça como quiser, desde que ainda seja você.

Yagami beijou o topo da cabeça de Kusanagi, abraçando-o suavemente, protegendo-o e também se sentindo protegido. Estava se sentindo mais calmo, sentindo o calor do corpo de Kyo sob o seu, pensando nas coisas que ele lhe havia dito... pensando em dois.

Sim, talvez fosse isso o que estava faltando. Pensar em dois. Ter serenidade. Um comportamento mais maduro. Muito já tinha mudado em mais de duas semanas, mas sabia que ainda poderia fazer mais.

Pensar em dois... pensar em Kyo era pensar em si mesmo. Não havia distinção. Ele era parte de si. Uma parte significativa. A melhor parte. A mais significativa. Ele era o que tinha de melhor. Aquele moreno era o melhor de Iori Yagami. Não podia mais ignorar isso, ou dizer para si que não era verdade. Se antes, admitir que sentia algo, diferente de tesão lhe parecia fraqueza, agora lhe parecia vital.

Sentiu a respiração dele tornar-se leve, bem suave. Sabia que o sono já estava chegando para Kyo. Já podia sentir o corpo plenamente relaxado, já se entregando a um descanso que lhe seria merecido. Kusanagi realmente precisava de repouso, e Iori ia garantir que fosse assim.

Yagami também sentia os efeitos de sua longa vigília. Suas pálpebras pareciam pesadas demais. Seu corpo implorava por descanso, e assim o faria, ainda que não tivesse a mínima vontade. Se queria cuidar de Kyo, precisava estar bem disposto, então teria de ceder.

Para tanto, bastou seu instinto agir tratando de adequar sua respiração à dele. Apenas isso fez com que relaxasse, junto ao calor e o aroma da pele daquele moreno a quem amava mais do que a si mesmo. Ele estava novamente ali, onde deveria estar, sob sua proteção, para jamais sair.

"_Eu vou cuidar de você, Kyo. Não vou mais permitir que fuja de mim"._

E tudo foi silêncio. O som da respiração de ambos, embalando o começo do seu sono. As pálpebras cerraram lentamente, e Yagami descobriu uma estranha serenidade em seus pequenos sonhos e certezas sobre seu amor recém admitido. Sublime... calmo, sereno, e acima de tudo, seguro.

**Fim**


End file.
